


Cake

by Lyre27



Series: The Angel of Peace and the Victorious One [15]
Category: Gameboys (Web Series 2020)
Genre: Birthday, Domestic Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Pearl Best Girl, Queen Pearl - Freeform, Sad Gavreel, Third Wheels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyre27/pseuds/Lyre27
Summary: ✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊On the first birthday he's celebrating without his Lola Cora, Gavreel spent his time with his best friend and lover.❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦
Relationships: Gavreel Alarcon & Pearl Gatdula & Cairo Lazaro, Gavreel Alarcon/Cairo Lazaro
Series: The Angel of Peace and the Victorious One [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006860
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: CaiReel Week 2020





	Cake

**Author's Note:**

> A #CaiReelWeek2020 bonus fan fiction. Day 6, Prompt: Birthday. In celebration of Gavreel Mendoza Alarcon's 20th birthday (November 20).

Gavreel extended his arms over the warm body next to him and searched for his ringing phone. Cairo groaned and snuggled closer to his body. Gavreel opened his eyes as he canceled the alarm and scanned involuntarily across the screen and noted that it’s November 17. It’s his birthday. His eyes automatically looked to the door, expecting his grandmother to open it at any minute while wishing him a Happy Birthday. He gently placed the phone back down and sighed. _What am I thinking? Lola Cora is gone_. He tugged Cairo closer, hugged him tighter, and went back to sleep. A small tear ran down his cheeks without him noticing.

The next time he woke up, Cairo’s not next to him anymore. To feel more alive, he got up and stretched before walking towards his cabinet. He chose his outfit for the day and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

He was drying his hair with a towel when he heard a loud noise followed by a curse. He smiled, put the towel back on the rack, and looked for the source of continuous cursing. His eyes went wide when he saw his kitchen covered with green stuff. “What happened?”

Cairo turned his head. His expression is that of a child caught in front of a broken vase. He tried to smile at Gavreel. “H-hi! Good morning.” 

“So?” Gavreel’s eyebrows went up.

“I was trying to make you that grass you drink for breakfast like how you showed me, but I forgot to put the lid on the blender.” He lowered his gaze and shuffled his feet.

 _He’s so cute_. Gavreel went closer and hugged him. He lifted his chin with a finger and stared at his eyes. “Good morning, Baby.” He lowered his head and kissed Cairo.

Cairo wrapped his arms around Gavreel. He clings to the other’s shirt as their kiss intensified. Gavreel leaned him on the counter, his hand untucking Cairo’s shirt. He was about to lift the shirt when his other hand inadvertently touched cool, not-quite pureed vegetables. He raised his head and watched as Cairo panted. “I think we should continue later.”

Cairo nodded. He pulled on his shirt to observe its status. “I think I better change clothes.” He stepped away from Gavreel and lifted his soiled shirt himself. He noticed Gavreel’s gaze and the way he swallowed. He eyed him suspiciously. “What?”

Gavreel ogled his body up and down, then up again. “Hi, Baby.” He tried to walk closer, but Cairo stopped him.

“Nope! You stay there.” He instructed with his arms stretched. One of his hands was holding his shirt. “Start cleaning up while I go change. And we’re eating cereal instead!” He turned and walked away, not waiting for Gavreel’s response.

Gavreel shook his head and followed him with his gaze. When he was out of sight, Gavreel eyed his kitchen. “Where should I start?” He blinked when something dropped on his head. He looked at the ceiling and sighed. He reached for the rags and started wiping.

* * *

Hours later, Gavreel and Cairo were cuddling together on the sofa while watching T.V. Cairo was playing with Gavreel’s curly hair, but his eyes were focused on the movie. On the other hand, Gavreel’s eyes were closed, and he was just enjoying the way Cai’s fingers ran through his hair. He couldn’t help but be lulled to sleep. When he woke up, there’s only a black screen on the television, and Cairo was talking on the phone. 

“Thank you, Pearl.” Cairo smiled before putting his phone down. “Hi, baby!” He hugged Gavreel. “You’re awake.”

“Mmm.” Gavreel hugged him back. “Was that Pearl?”

Cairo nodded. “Yes. She said she’ll come by later.”

“What does she need?” Gavreel frowned.

Cairo pushed Gavreel away. “Baby! Pearl doesn’t have to need anything whenever she comes looking for us! She’ll always be welcome here!” Cairo pouted.

Gavreel clung onto Cairo’s arm. “Of course. I’m sorry, Baby.”

“Hmph! You should say that to Pearl, not me.” 

“I’ll tell her later, promise!” Gavreel raised his right hand. “I promise, Baby.”

“‘Kay.” Cairo smiled.

Gavreel was about to lean in for a kiss when they heard a knock on the door. “You said she’ll come later. Baby, why is she here now?”

Cairo raised an eyebrow. “Well later is now. Open the door, Gav.”

Gavreel pouted but went to open the door.

“Hello, Babe! Ay, why are you frowning?” asked Pearl. “Did I bother something? Don’t tell me you were about to make a move on Baby Boy?” Pearl entered the house and closed the door behind her, Gavreel was already walking away while grumbling under his breath.

“Hi, Pearl!” Cairo waved. “Did you bring the cake?”

Pearl went straight to the dinner table and placed the bags she was carrying on it. “I did it! I also bought Roasted Chicken, stir-fried vegetables, and fried rice.”

Cairo got up and helped Pearl bring out the food. “You didn’t have to, Pearl.”

“Of course, I do! It’s Gavreel’s birthday!” She exclaimed.

Gavreel walked closer to the two. “F-for me?” He stared at the cake with a _Happy Birthday, Gavreel!_ written with red icing. “This is for me?” He glanced at two who were observing his reaction. His eyes welled up with tears. Cairo and Pearl looked at each other then hugged Gavreel who was now sobbing.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, Gavreel was sitting back on the sofa. Pearl was running her hand on his back. Cairo strolled back to the living room from the kitchen with a glass of water on hand. He offered it to Gavreel. “Are you okay, now?”

Gavreel took the glass of water and nodded. He sipped a small amount of water before smiling at Cairo and Pearl. “I’m okay now. So~ I thought both of you forgot about my birthday! Usually, I get a message from you at midnight, Pearl.”

Pearl snorted. “Well, don’t expect midnight greetings from me from now on. That’s Cairo’s job now!” She teased the other two.

“Nah~ I don’t want my baby to wake up that late just to greet me,” Gavreel replied.

“Excuse me! You never stopped me from doing so before!” Pearl held her chest as though she’s in pain.

“And who said I’m already sleeping during that time!” Cairo protested.

Gavreel smirked. “Baby~”

“I know what you’re thinking, and that’s not what I’m talking about!” 

Pearl leaned her forehead on her arms. “You’re making me a third wheel again. What am I? The air? I’m so hurt.”

Cairo drew Pearl into his arms. “I’m sorry, Pearl. We didn’t mean to ignore you.”

“Hey, Hey! Baby! Why are you hugging her?” Gavreel complained.

“Stop right there,” Cairo ordered. “Pearl, why don't we go arrange the food. We don’t want to eat something cold, yes?”

Gavreel pouted. “Why do I feel like I’m not the one with the birthday?” The other two ignored him.

Pearl arranged the food and took the cake out of its box while Cairo went to the kitchen to get some plates and utensils. “Baby boy~ Can you bring a matchbox, please?”

Cairo came back with the items. He placed them down on the table and struck a match. He brought the lighted match closed to the candles that Pearl arranged on the birthday cake. “Gav, come here and blow your cake.”

The man who was watching them prepare with a smile on his face walked closer and hugged Cairo. “Thank you for this, Baby. Pearl.” He looked at the girl who didn’t leave him despite not being able to give her the love she was looking for before.

“You’re welcome, Babe!” Pearl smiled. “Don’t forget to make a wish!” She brought her phone up and started taking a video.

Gavreel shook his head and let go of Cairo. Cairo lifted the cake and brought it between them while singing the Happy Birthday song. Gavreel closed his eyes. 

“Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday, dear Gavreel. Happy Birthday to you.” Cairo sang softly. 

Gavreel opened his eyes and blew the candles. His hands went up and cupped the hands holding the cake. He glanced at Pearl and back to Cairo. His eyes were blurry from the tears he’s trying to keep from flowing but was unable to. “Did you know that when I woke up this morning I was waiting for my Lola Cora to open my bedroom door and greet me?” Pearl sobbed, but Gavreel continued. “I was so disappointed when she didn’t, but I saw you snuggling on my side.” Cairo smiled through his tears. “This is my first birthday that she’s not around, and it hurts. But when I think about you being here with me, I know I should let go of the pain and be happy as she would’ve wanted me to be. Thank you, Baby! I love you so much.”

Cairo placed the cake back on the table, dislodging Gavreel’s hold on his hands. He hugged Gavreel instead. Pearl sniffed and stopped recording. She reached for a table napkin and blew her nose. 

Gavreel sighed and let go of the hug. “I’m okay now.” He smiled. “Come on! The food is already cold.” He pulled a chair. “Ms. Mayor, sit down and eat.” He pulled another two before sitting on one of them. “Come on, Baby! Sit next to me!”

Pearl and Cairo shook their head before following Gavreel. Cairo reached for the plates and utensils and distributed them. He took the serving spoons and put them next to the fried rice and the vegetables; a kitchen scissors and a fork was placed next to the roasted chicken.

Gavreel got a hold of a serving spoon and started putting fried rice on the others’ plates. “Thank you for this, Pearl. Thank you for staying.” He told Pearl.

“Of course!” Pearl smiled. “I’ll always be here for both of you! Okay! Stop putting rice anymore. I won’t be able to finish it.”

Gavreel put the serving spoon back. He felt Cairo stare at him, so he looked back. “I’m really okay, now, Baby. Start eating, okay?” He put vegetables on Cairo’s plate. “Eat vegetables so you won’t get sick! We already eat your cereal this morning instead of my ‘grass.’”

Cairo pouted and pushed around the vegetables on his plate. “Okay.” He pierced broccoli with his fork and brought it to his mouth. He frowned while chewing. He swallowed, then opened his mouth for Gavreel to see. “I ate one already. That was enough!”

“Eat more, baby! Please do it for me!”

Pearl rolled her eyes. “I became air once again.” She put food into her mouth and ignored the two.

* * *

Hours later (again), Pearl has long been back to her parents’ house, Gavreel and Cairo were hugging each other on the bed. Gavreel had just finished eating Cairo’s gift to him and both were still panting.

“Thank you for the birthday gift, Baby.” He whispered.

“Yeah, yeah. You made me tired.” Cairo softly complained. “Let me sleep.” He snuggled closer to Gav.

Gavreel smiled and hugged Cairo closer. “Good night, Baby.” He closed his eyes.

"Oh yeah. You forgot to say sorry to Pearl." Cairo mumbled and went straight to dreamland.

Gavreel opened his eyes in surprise and giggled. "Hmm... I'll call her tomorrow. Good night."

**Author's Note:**

> I did my best to write it straight in English instead of Filipino because translating is so hard. I hope it was a good break from all my translations. Thank you for reading!


End file.
